Sirpaleita keräämässä
by Danya Lionheart
Summary: Sirpleita keräämässä, Minerva tutkii sydäntään. MM/AD


Sirpaleita keräämässä  
  
Huomautus: Tarina perustuu kirjan "Harry Potter ja liekehtivä pikari" tapahtumiin. Pairing MM/AD. Hahmot kuuluvat J.K.Rowlingille. Tämä on mun eka fan fiction. R&R.  
  
***  
  
Kävelin huoneeseeni ja istahdin yhteen takan edessä olevista suurista nojatuoleista. Vasta nyt tunsin kaiken päivän aikana kokemani surun ja tuskan, vasta nyt kasvoillani niin kauan ollut tiukkuuden ja välinpitämättömyyden naamio putosi pois ja jätti jäljellä vain puhtaat kyyneleet. Minun oli aina ollut vaikea ilmaista ja tutkia omia tunteita. En olisi ikimaailmassa halunnut kokea uudestaan sitä mitä tänään olin kokenut, mutta tiesin että jos en kohtaisi sitä nyt, se ei ikinä jättäisi minua rauhaan. Niin kuin sirpaleet tämä muisto tulisi särkemään minua sisältäpäin. Joten suljin silmäni ja kävin mielessäni läpi päivän tapahtumia:  
  
Aamulla kaikki olivat olleet niin innoissaan. Kolmas koitos. Huispauskentän ympärys oli ollut täynnä ihmisiä jo hyvissä ajoin ennen kolmatta koitosta. Minä ja muutama muu opettaja olimme asettuneet paikoillemme labyrintin ympärille ja kävimme viime hetken neuvotteluja. Jo silloin Vauhkomieli oli ollut erityisen innokas auttamaan. Minun olisi pitänyt arvata. Sitten suljin taas silmäni ja jatkoin tuskaisten muistojen setvimistä: Sitten hän oli kuullut Fleur Delacourin huudon ja juossut labyrinttiin, jossa tyttö makasi maassa selvästikin komennuskirouksen alaisena. Kuljetettuamme Fleurin sairaalasiipeen, olin palannut muiden luokse jo huomattavasti hermostuneempana. Lopulta, kun labyrintistä ei vähään aikaan ollut kuulunut äännähdystäkään, kuulimme taistelun ääniä ja sinne saavuttuamme löysimme maasta tainnutetun Viktor Krumin. Ja pokaali oli poissa. Koetimme etsiä Harrya tai Cedricia, mutta molemmat olivat kadonneet kuin tuhka tuuleen. Lopulta, monien epätietoisten tuntien jälkeen, verinen ja loukkaantunut Harry oli ilmestynyt labyrinttiin sylissään Cedric Diggoryn eloton ruumis. Pyyhkäisin kyyneleet pois silmänurkastani. Muistin kuinka Cedricin äiti oli yrittänyt kurkottaa väkijoukon ylitse, kuinka Amos oli hätääntyneesti kysellyt mitä oli tapahtunut. Muistin kuinka Harry oli yhtäkkiä lähtenyt Vauhkomielen kanssa kohti linnaa. Silloin epäilykseni muuttuivat todeksi ja juoksin linnaa kohti vierelläni todella vihainen Professori Dumbledore. Seuraamme liittyi myös Taikajuomien opettajamme Severus Kalkaros. Missä tahansa muussa tilanteessa olisin ollut vaivautunut hänen seurassaan, mutta silloin tarvitsimme jokaisen kynnellä kykenevän, luotettavan ihmisen. Olin tyytyväinen hänen läsnäoloonsa vaikkemme olleetkaan mitään ylimpiä ystäviä. Sitten saavuimme Vauhkomielen huoneeseen, missä näimme hyvin pelästyneen Harryn ja vihaisen Professori Vauhkomielen. Lähes yhtä aikaa vedimme taikasauvamme esiin ja siinä silmänräpäyksessä Alastor Vauhkomieli, tai sanottaisiinko Bartemius Kyyry makasi tainnutettuna lattialla. Kuuntelimme hänen tunnustustaan, kuinka hän oli yrittänyt tappaa Harryn ja kuinka hän oli palvellut Lordi Voldemortia, paennut Azkabanista ja esiintynyt Villisilmä Vauhkomielenä vain saadakseen Harryn hengiltä. Valtava viha oli painanut sydäntäni, kuinka kukaan ikinä voi tehdä mitään tuollaista.  
  
Lopulta rehtori oli pyytänyt minua vahtimaan sidottua Kyyryä ja lähtenyt Harryn kanssa sairaalasiipeen. Mutta Taikaministeri Toffee olikin ilmestynyt huoneeseen ja tuonut mukanaan yhden noista kamalista olioista, Ankeuttajan. Ja se oli käyttänyt viimeistä ja pahinta asettaan, se suuteli Barty Kyyryä ja imi tämän sielun jättäen jälkeensä vain tyhjän kuoren. Loput tapahtumat pyörivät päässäni epäselvänä massana, vain viha, epätietoisuus ja pelko piirtyivät selkeästi mieleeni. Ja minulla oli vain yksi kysymys: Miksi? En vain tiennyt vastausta.  
  
***  
  
Yhtäkkiä kuulin koputuksen oveltani. Odottamatta vastaustani kuulin jonkun tulevan sisään ja astelevan viereeni. Avasin silmäni ja näin Professori Dumbledoren seisovan tuolini vierellä. Hän näytti vanhemmalta kuin koskaan, hänen kasvonsa olivat huolestuneet ja väsyneet. Niin väsyneet. Hän istui minua vastapäätä olevaan tuoliin ja sanoi: "Tulin vain katsomaan kuinka voit. Arvasin että tämä olisi sinulle vaikeaa." Nyökkäsin ja sanoin tukahtuneella äänellä: "Ei minulla ole hätää." Mutta sillä hetkellä kuin sanoin nämä sanat, huomasin hänen huomanneet valheeni ja jos edes mahdollista, hänen silmänsä näyttivät vieläkin surullisemmilta kuin äsken. "Sinun ei tarvitse valehdella minulle, Minerva. Miksi sen sitten teetkin." Hän hiljeni hetkeksi ja jatkoi sitten hiljaa: "Jos haluat puhua, minä olen tässä." Vaikka minua hieman hermostutti näyttää hänelle suruni, olin sisimmässäni iloinen että hän jäi. Hän nousi ja tuli hiljaa viereeni kumartuen pyyhkäisemään pois poskelleni eksyneen kyyneleen.  
  
Hänen läsnäolonsa, pelkkä hellä kosketus herätti minussa voimia joita en tiennyt olevankaan. Tunsin itseni taas yhden palan täydemmäksi, yhden sirpaleen verran kokonaisemmaksi. Sitten avasin sydämeni ja kerroin nyyhkytykseni seassa sen mitä äsken olin miettinyt. Tunsin hänen kätensä puristavan omaani hellästi ja näin hänenkin silmänurkassaan kyyneleen. Kun vihdoin oli lopettanut, olimme molemmat hetken hiljaa. Sitten tunsin hänen taas pyyhkivän pois poskelleni valuneet kyyneleet. Mietin häntä mielessäni, kiitollisena että hän oli tullut. Kellään ulkopuolisella ei ollut aavistuskaan mitä Tylypahkan aina niin tiukka, vähän tunteentonkin Muodonmuutosten opettaja ja yksi maailman parhaimmista velhoista, rehtori Albus Dumbledore tunsivat toisiaan kohtaan. Mutta tätä tunnetta minä en tahtonut piilottaa, tätä minä vaalin ja muistelin. Rakkautta.  
  
Lopulta havahduin mietteistäni kun tunsin hänen kätensä sivelevän poskeani. Avasin silmäni ja näin hänen hymyilevät kasvonsa. "Mietinkin olitko jo nukahtanut." Hymyilin hänelle vastaukseksi ja sanoin hiljaa, tuskin kuultavasti: "Kiitos." Hän katsoi minua kysyvästi, vaikka varmaan tiesikin jo vastauksen ja kysyi: "Mistä?" "Siitä että olet tässä." Hän nousi viivytellen ylös ja totesi: "Minä ainakin tarvitsen lämmintä kaakaota, entä sinä?" Nyökkäsin vastaukseksi ja hymyilin hänelle. "Se voisi olla hyvä idea." Hän heilautti taikasauvaansa ja ilmaan ilmestyi kaksi höyryävää kuppia kaakaota. Albus ojensi toisen minulle. Siemailimme kaakaoitamme hiljaisuuden vallitessa kuitenkaan irrottamatta katseitamme toisistamme. Kun olin juonut omani, nousin ylös ja katsoin hänen hymyileviin sinisiin silmiinsä. Käännyin laskeakseni kupin pöydälle ja yhtäkkiä tunsin käden olkapäälläni. Säikähdin ja kiljahdin pudottaen kuppini lattialle, jossa se särkyi moniksi teräväreunaisiksi palasiksi. Albus selvästikin pidätteli naurua ja sanoi: "Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus pelästyttää sinua." "Ei se mitään."  
  
Kumarruimme yhtä aikaa alas siivoamaan sirpaleita oli vähällä ettemme lyöneet päitämme yhteen. Purskahdimme molemmat hervottomaan nauruun ja nousimme ylös. Hän sanoi lempeästi: "Ihanaa nähdä sinun nauravan. Luulin jo että olit unohtanut koko taidon." Läimäytin häntä leikkisästi mutta hän väisti nopeasti ja tarttui ranteeseeni vetäen minut lähelleen. Tunsin sydämeni sykkivän ja olin tietoinen ainoastaan hänestä lähelläni. Sitten nojauduin häntä vasten ja me suutelimme. Siinä suudelmassa kiteytyivät kaikki viime päivinä kokemamme kaipaus ja rakkaus. Hän asetti kätensä varovasti vyötärölleni ja niin tuntui hyvältä. Oikealta. Kun suudelma vihdoin loppui, nostin katseeni ja kohtasin hänen siniset välkehtivät silmänsä. Painoin pääni hänen rintaansa vasten ja seisomme siinä ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan. Sitten Albus suuteli minua hellästi otsalle ja irrottauduimme vastahakoisesti toisistamme hänen pidellessään yhä kättäni. Vasta silloin huomasin maassa olevat teekupin jäännökset ja siirsin ne roskakoriin yhdelle taikasauvan heilautuksella.  
  
Albus seisoi ikkunan edessä ja kävelin hänen viereensä. Sanaakaan sanomatta katselimme tähtiä kunnes seinäkello herätti meidät unelmistamme lyömällä kaksitoista lyöntiään. Päivän aikana tunteeni olivat heiluneet niin laidasta laitaan että tunsin itseni aivan tyhjäksi, kykenemättömäksi tuntemaan muuta kuin hillitöntä päänsärkyä. Albus talutti minut hellästi sängylle ja istui itse viereeni. Kaikkien päivän tapahtumien jälkeen, kaiken epävarman hapuilun jälkeen, mielessäni oli yksi selkeä ajatus ja sanoin sen hänelle tuskin kuuluvasti: "Minä rakastan sinua, Albus Dumbledore." Hänen silmänsä sykähtivät lämpimästi ja hän suuteli minua hellästi kuin olisin ollut posliinia. "Minäkin rakastan sinua Minerva."  
  
Vaikka olimme sanoneet nämä sanat niin monesti kaksikymmentä vuotta kestäneen avioliittomme aikana, ne tuntuivat aina yhtä hyviltä ja tosilta. Albus nosti vasemman käteni huulilleen ja suuteli sitä hellästi paljastaen kimaltelevan timanttisormuksen.  
  
Niin, tämä oli yksi meidän nerokkaimmista ideoistamme, mietin mielessäni. Kenellekään ei tulisi mieleen etsiä sormusta sormestani, ei ainakaan kun se oli piilotettu. Halusimme vain suojella suhdettamme ei-toivotuilta silmiltä, kuten Voldemort. Sillä kumpikaan meistä ei tahtonut riskeerata toisen henkeä. Ei mistään hinnasta.  
  
Yksi monista huonoista puolista siinä että on naimisissa rehtorin kanssa, on että lukukauden aikana täytyy nukkua erillisissä huoneissa. Vaihdoin pyjaman päälleni ja menin sänkyyni. Albus toi tuolin sänkyni viereen ja sytytti kynttilän. Kynttilän pehmeässä valossa hän kasvonsa näyttivät lempeämmiltä, ja vuosia nuoremmilta. Hymyilin miehelleni lempeästi. Annoin hänen avata hiukseni tiukalta nutturalta. Laskin pääni tyynylle ja kuuntelin hänen hengitystään ja tunsin hänen käden kädessäni. Albus sammutti valot ja suuteli minua hellästi. Sen loputtua suljin silmäni ja tunsin hänen hierovan hellävaroin ensin päätäni ja niskaani, sitten selkää. Tunsin ajatusteni sumenevan ja kuulin Albuksen hiljaisen toivotuksen "Hyvää yötä, rakas." ennen kun vaivuin sikeään uneen.  
  
***  
  
Aamulla heräsin valonsäteen kutitellessa silmäluomiani. Olin yksin. Nousin ylös ja siirsin tuloin sängyn vierestä takaisin paikalleen ja puin normaalin asuni päälle, mukaan lukien tuon niin ikävän tutun välinpitämättömyyden ja tiukkuuden naamion. Kävelin isoon saliin aamiaiselle ja huomasin kauhukseni että sormus oli yhä näkyvillä. Pujautin sen nopeasti viittani alle ja tiesin että illalla tapaisimme uudelleen, sillä vain rakastetun suudelma voi saada tämän sormuksen näkymään ja katoamaan taas.  
  
Sirpaleistakin voi saada kokonaista, eikö vain? Vaikka ne pistävätkin joskus ilkeästi, ne ovat silti osa kokonaisuutta. Onneksi minä olin löytänyt ihmisen joka pystyi muovaamaan minut uudelleen ja rakentamaan sirpaleista taas jotain ehjää.  
  
*** 


End file.
